Hot Spring Lovemaking
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A few weeks after Iniabi and Female Morgan's daughters hatch from their eggs, Female Morgan is feeling extremely stressed from her nightmares. Cynthia suggests her husband and rival wife go to the Bathrealms to have some time to themselves for the next few days. But once there, Iniabi and Female Morgan take advantage of their free range of the springs to have "special" fun.


It had been three months since Phoenix had laid the eggs containing the still-developing fetuses of her and Iniabi's three daughters, and a few weeks since the three girls had hatched. The baby that had hatched and crawled out from the first egg had come out as a tiny little dragonling. Her scales weren't as tough and defined as her mother's were when she was in dragon form, with her head left unprotected without any scales at all, revealing her soft leathery flesh covering her skull, but when Phoenix questioned Idoun about that and asked if that was normal, the lilac haired woman had calmly assured the younger Manakete girl that it was completely normal for newborn Manaketes that didn't hatch in humanoid form. The baby had emitted soft tinny roars, instead of cries like a human baby would, and stumbled around blindly before finding her way to her mother, scrambling onto her chest, and latching her snout onto Phoenix's breast for breast milk, her claws digging slightly into the grenette's flesh. Her scales were a light green color, and when her eyes finally cracked open, they were revealed to be a dark purple color, both colors just like her mother's. After she hatched, the second and third daughters hatched soon after their older sister did. Unlike her, though, both came out completely humanoid. Both girls had inherited Phoenix's green hair as well, but while the second daughter had also inherited Phoenix's dark purple eye color, the youngest has inherited Iniabi's green eye color. The two girls bawled their eyes out, before quieting down and snuggling against Phoenix as she had cusped them against her breasts, cradling them against her chest as the maternal instincts she never knew she had kicked in. Phoenix was usually extremely prideful, self-centered, and even abusive, but holding her daughter's like this and caring for them made the green haired Manakete fall in love with them. She decided to name the eldest Malachia, the middle Raven, and the youngest Kayda, and upon getting Iniabi's approval, both parents established the names for their new family and Ylisse's newest princesses.

For a time after the births, Phoenix finally seemed to calm down and have peaceful nights of sleep. It seemed the joys of becoming a mother and caring for her and Iniabi's daughters finally drove away her nightmares, allowing her to rest easily. She became much more energetic and attentive to most things, and spent much of her time doting on her daughters. However, as suddenly as her nightmares left, they returned, only now much more intense. It grew so bad that Phoenix avoided going to bed with her husband and the other wives, repeatedly finding excuses to try and use to avoid going to sleep, lest she wake up screaming and crying in the night. However, her health started to deteriorate from her efforts, leaving Iniabi's worried. One day, Cynthia found her husband in the castle and came up with an idea on how to cheer Phoenix up. He could take her to the Hot-Springs in the Bathrealms to relax and have a few days to themselves to spend as a couple. The hot springs did have special healing properties in their water, all of which Cynthia knew due to her knowledge in healing magic, so the white haired half-Plegian Queen figured they'd be the perfect thing for her rival wife. Iniabi thought it was a great idea and thanked his first wife, before going to find Phoenix and explain the idea to her. At first, Phoenix was reluctant to go, especially since she knew they couldn't bring Malachia, Raven, and Kayda, as well as being extremely paranoid that they would try and hurt her girls, as she really hated all of them, especially Severa, Nah, and Noire due to the three girls' mistrust of her, but in the end, she reluctantly agreed to going when Iniabi promised their daughters would be in good hands and that Morgan and Amber could even watch them if she didn't want the other wives interacting with them.

The couple arrived at their cabin at the base of the mountain where the hot spring was located in the Bathrealm. After unloading their things, Iniabi got changed first into a pair of swimming shorts, a pair of brown sandals, and a loose-fitting t-shirt. He then grabbed a towel and waited for his wife to get dressed in the changing room. As Iniabi waited for Phoenix to get ready, he walked over to a balcony their room had and looked out at the view. It had been late afternoon when the royal couple had arrived, so their surroundings were bathed in a golden orange glow from the sunset in the horizon. He stared out at the rocky environment until he heard the doors to the changing room slide open and Phoenix step out.

"Ready to go, Iniabi?" Phoenix asked.

Iniabi nodded and turned around.

"Yeah, I was just..." Iniabi started to reply.

He froze at the sight of her, his eyes bulging out of his skull. Iniabi knew Phoenix was beautiful, but he hadn't been expecting that she'd wear something so... revealing, even tantalizing. A pair of dark purple half circles served as a bikini top for her breasts, exposing much of her skin. Her waist and the top of her knees, meanwhile, was covered by a black bikini bottom that barely concealed her groin and rear, leaving little to be imagined. Attached to her feet was a pair of black sandals. And covering the top of her hair was a large black sun hat with black and white lining wrapping around the center top. She also had on some accessories and jewelry. Black and gold earrings hung from her earlobes, a gold bracelet was wrapped around her right wrist, the arm also turning out to be the same side she wore her wedding ring on, and a pair of black sunglasses were currently placed over her dark purple eyes. And to finish off her look, Phoenix had applied a thick layer of dark purple lipstick to her lips, making herself look even more beautiful to her husband. The greenette girl smirked as she removed her sunglasses and put a hand on her hip as she swayed to the side.

"So, how do I look?" Phoenix asked.

Iniabi could feel himself growing an erection inside his swim shorts rising at the sight of his wife. He blushed heavily as he stared at the girl. Phoenix had a perfect hourglass frame and she just looked adorable. Iniabi drooled from such a view. Phoenix noticed Iniabi's growing erection and she chuckled as she approached her husband. She wrapped one hand around the back of Iniabi's neck as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, while her other hand reached down into his pants and started fondling his member. Iniabi moaned lightly in pleasure as his wife smirked and pleasured him. Phoenix always knew how to make him feel good. Though it wasn't long before the Manakete retracted her lips from Iniabi's mouth and her hand from his reproductive organ. The Exalt frowned in disappointment and was about to protest, but stopped as Phoenix lifted her index finger to his lips, before raising her face to rest next to his ear.

"Not yet, dear husband. Save that for when we get to the spring." Phoenix whispered.

Iniabi blushed and nodded in agreement. Phoenix giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before going over to the cabin door.

"Ready when you are, Iniabi." Phoenix said.

Iniabi nodded and headed over to her. The two left their cabin and ascended the mountain hand-in-hand. The walk from the cabin to the hot springs didn't take long to make, being about only five minutes. When the two arrived, to the couple's pleasant surprise, there was no one else there. All of the five hot springs were devoid of people, leaving Iniabi and Phoenix to enjoy themselves in private. It was also dark out and night had fully set in. Lights were strung around the perimeter of the hot springs, dousing everything in a warm light. The water sparkled slightly from the lights strung up and steam lazily curled from the edges of the water. Iniabi approached the hot spring nearest to them, which happened to be the one all the way in the lower left of the area, and disregarded his shirt as he neared the edge of the water. He dipped a foot in and sighed in content. The water felt divine, and Iniabi slipped his whole body into the water and relaxed against the rock wall. He gave a moan of content as he felt his eyes close as he relaxed further, his torso disappearing further underneath the surface. Phoenix giggled as she approached the edge and watched her husband enjoy himself. Iniabi's eyes opened and he tilted his head up at the sound of the amused chuckle.

"Well, don't you just look comfortable. Mind if I join you?" Phoenix asked.

Iniabi sat up and scooted over to make room for his wife. Phoenix smiled and kicked off her sandals, letting her bare feet rest on the stone ground underneath. She did the same with her hat and sunglasses, placing them with her sandals. Iniabi thought that she was going to climb in with him afterwards, but Phoenix suddenly lifted her hands behind her back and undid the clasp of her bikini top before letting it drop to the ground with the rest of the things, letting her small yet plump breasts go free. They jiggled slightly as she then reached down and slid her bikini bottom off her hips, revealing her pussy and butt to the open air. Iniabi instantly got an erection from staring at her. Now clad in nothing but her jewelry, Phoenix stepped into the water, humming in delight as the warmth of the spring met her. The naked Manakete girl then knelt down in the spring water and swam up to Iniabi's side, pressing herself against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"This water is just perfect, especially since it's just the two of us and I can unwind like this." Phoenix said.

She gave a sigh as the spring water soothed her body. Iniabi looked down at his wife and noticed that the dragon girl seemed much more relaxed than she had been over the past few weeks and months. He was glad to see that, as he couldn't stand seeing his beloved so hurt. Just then, Phoenix shifted as her arm brushed up against Iniabi's full erection. She looked down and smirked smugly as she noticed it, before looking up at the blue haired Exalt with a familiar glint in her purple eyes and raising her lips up to his ear.

"I see you enjoyed the show. Now let's finish what we started." Phoenix whispered.

Without any hesitation, Iniabi immediately crashed his lips onto Phoenix's. The Manakete girl was caught by surprise at first, but she quickly returned the kiss back. Iniabi licked her bottom lip, asking to enter her mouth. Phoenix slightly opened it and Iniabi invaded her wet throat. The kiss was so deep that Iniabi and Phoenix's tongues intertwined with each other's in a battle for dominance, sharing each other's salivas as both tongues swirled against the other's. Eventually, Iniabi gained the upper hand by placing his hands on Phoenix's butt and giving her buns a few strong squeezes, making her moan softly. The Exalt then dominated her wet cavern, exploring every inch of her mouth, but eventually, the two had to soon separate for need of air. Phoenix tried to gasp for air from being dominated from such a rough kiss. When she had calmed down, she looked down at Iniabi's legs and smirked coyly as she could still see his bulging tent in his swim shorts.

"Iniabi, you gotta let your meat breathe and cool off in the water! It's suffocating down there." Phoenix said.

The green haired Manakete reached down into the water, put her hand inside Iniabi's swim shorts, and started rubbing and squeezing his shaft and balls with her hand. Even the slightest touch to his swollen shaft from his wife sent shivers down Iniabi's spine. He gave a low moan, earning a small giggle from Phoenix.

"I know what you're thinking, Iniabi. You want to ravage me with your babymaker. You wanna have me moaning in the water as you make me your's." Phoenix whispered sultrily.

Iniabi just nodded with a grunt, feeling too distracted by his wife's menstrations to his meat pillar to properly answer. Phoenix felt his shaft start to twitch, and she giggled again and leaned in towards Iniabi's ear.

"Just let it all out, Iniabi. Come for me. Let me feel your baby juices." Phoenix whispered seductively.

It was too much for Iniabi. He released a moan as he orgasmed, staining his shorts and the spring water with his seed. Phoenix grinned and released her hand from her husband's member.

"Good boy, Iniabi." Phoenix whispered.

Iniabi panted, seeing white from how good he felt. As he gradually came down from his high, he was unaware of Phoenix sliding his shorts off, revealing his throbbing erection to her. Iniabi's senses returned just in time to see his wife throwing his tainted shorts over towards her discarded clothing, before turning back to her husband and smiling at him. Now that her husband was just as naked as she was, they could truly have fun together in the spring. Phoenix pushed Iniabi lightly back so he was sitting in a more shallow end of the spring and then knelt in front of him. She licked her lips as she studied his member, excited to suck it off and have such a huge thing inside her small vagina, before grabbing a hold of it. She gave it a few more good rubs, making Iniabi moan softly, before she smiled up at her husband.

"Iniabi, you've cared so much for me for a long time now. Now just sit back and relax, while I make you feel good. Relax while I do all the work for once." Phoenix said in a low seductive tone.

She placed Iniabi's member between her breasts and started giving him a boobjob. Iniabi hissed in surprise.

"P-Phoenix!" Iniabi groaned.

Phoenix took charge of his delicious sex organ and began stroking and rubbing it between her breasts. She looked up at Iniabi with an evil grin before placing her mouth over the tip and sucking it like a lollipop, while making erotic expressions towards him to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh, gods, Phoenix! You're so good!" Iniabi groaned.

The familiar feeling of having his member squished in between something so soft while being sucked was immensely satisfying. Phoenix continued with her boobjob and sucking Iniabi's member, while gradually increasing her speed. Her breasts made loud wet slapping sounds as she bobbed her head and sucked his member in delight, while squeezing them with her mounds.

"P-P-Phoenix! I-I'm going to..." Iniabi started to pant.

He didn't get to finish talking before his voice screamed in pleasure as he came inside the Manakete's mouth, flooding her entire throat with gallons of semen. Some even spilled onto her breasts. Phoenix couldn't swallow it all and coughed out the remaining sperm.

"Jeez, Iniabi! You almost drowned me with your juices." Phoenix said playfully.

She giggled and wasted no time in cleaning herself of her husband's gunk. She licked every single bit of semen off of her body, not leaving a single drop of it to go to waste. Her breasts were squeaky clean once she was finished, and she leaned up and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and showing Iniabi the globs of his sperm gathered on her tongue. She then promptly swallowed it all with a smile, before laying back in the spring on all fours, waiting for Iniabi to enter her.

"C'mon, Inny! Fuck me so hard until I get pregnant again with that big dick of yours!" Phoenix said seductively.

The green haired Manakete girl wiggled her lower body in front of Iniabi's face, making the dark blue haired Exalt go crazy. He crawled up to Phoenix, sat down in front of her, and aimed his meat at her tiny wet vagina. He pressed it into her clit and slowly rubbed the tip against it. Phoenix let out an erotic moan that turned Iniabi on. He inserted his shaft inside her pussy until it hit her womb, making Phoenix release a louder moan of pleasure. She placed her hands on Iniabi's chest and started to ride the man wildly. Iniabi moaned from how tight she was. Even though Phoenix was definitely not a virgin anymore and was used to his shaft, she was more tighter than any of the wives. Not even Cynthia or Lucina whenever she and Iniabi had sex with each other could make him feel this good. As Phoenix rode him, her pussy walls clenched tightly around his swollen meat. The more Phoenix rode Iniabi, the more her vagina tightened, almost to the point where it seemed that she didn't want to let go of his member as the two of them moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh, Iniabi!" Phoenix screamed in pleasure.

Iniabi stopped Phoenix. He scooped her up in his arms, carried her to the deepest part of the spring, and sat down, so only the top of his chest was visible. He placed the Manakete girl on his lap in the water and started pounding her with hard thrusts, dominating her poor pussy with destructive force. Phoenix's breasts splashed against the water as the Exalt thrust inside her. Iniabi let go of her hips and groped her breasts, squeezing them. Phoenix let out an agonizing moan, loving the way her husband played with her sensitive mounds. Iniabi pinched her nipples and flicked them, before he then latched his mouth onto her nipples and sucking on them like a newborn, making Phoenix's fingers and toes curl in ecstasy.

"T-There! Right there, Iniabi!" Phoenix ordered weakly.

Phoenix's breathing became ragged as Iniabi followed her command, sending waves of pleasure over and over. The green haired girl sent waves sloshing out of the spring in waves as her body was shoved up and down from the sheer force that Iniabi applied to her pussy with his thrusts. Phoenix was sure her body was breaking from how hard her husband was being with her much-smaller frame than his, but she didn't care because of how much she loved him. She preferred rough sex, anyway. Iniabi soon pushed Phoenix down on her back and shoved her against the spring water below them, to he point where Phoenix was almost submerged into the spring and underwater. The water sloshed around them, getting Phoenix wet all over and have slight trouble breathing, but she didn't care. She focused on Iniabi as he continued to pump his swollen shaft into her pussy quickly.

"Ah! Ahh! Aaaah!" Phoenix moaned.

She was a moaning mess, her eyes rolled behind the back of her head as she gasped for air with every pump Iniabi made inside her and wave of water that crashed into her body. The Exalt angled her lower body, until he was slamming his member against her g-spot, driving the girl wild.

"T-There! There, Iniabi!" Phoenix shouted.

Iniabi picked up his pace and thrust at lightning speed.

"T-That's it! That's it! C—C'mon, Inny! Harder! HARDER! DEEPER! Rape me! Rape me! RAPE ME TILL I'M PREGNANT WITH SOME MORE CUTE BABIES!" Phoenix yelled.

The green haired girl's face was completely lewd at that point. Her eyes were rolled back into her sockets and her tongue was rolled out as she kept spitting random commands, totally lost to pleasure.

"Gods, Phoenix! I think I-I'm going to come soon!" Iniabi said shakily.

He started to lose his pace while still digging deeper, smashing her cervix with his member. As he did, he could also feel Phoenix's walls start to twitch and clench around his member even tighter as she approached an orgasm.

"I-Iniabi. I'm g-gonna come... I'm about to come!" Phoenix moaned.

Her heart raced faster than ever as her breathing became heavier due to feeling her upcoming orgasm. Eventually, she couldn't take it and the pitch of her voice escalated.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Iniabi! I'm coming! I'M COMMING!" Phoenix yelled.

She screamed in extreme pleasure, squirting madly and coating Iniabi's shaft with her juices. Meanwhile, Iniabi could also feel his shaft twitching as well.

"Oh gods! Oh... oh gods! Phoenix, I'm going t—to c-come! OH GODS! I'M COMING!" Iniabi yelled.

With one last powerful thrust, his member twitched as he ejaculated inside Phoenix. His shaft released so much semen that it overflowed her entire womb with sperm, spilling all of Iniabi's precious baby juice into the spring. Phoenix moaned in immeasurable pleasure as her husband came inside her womb. After Iniabi stopped jerking uncontrollably and had settled down, his member still inside her as he laid on top of her, he crawled off of Phoenix and sat back against the rocky wall of the spring. Phoenix slowly climbed to her knees and crawled over to Iniabi before crashing next to his side and laying against him, putting a hand on her stomach and feeling happy from the prospect of potentially having more eggs inside her and giving Malachia, Raven, and Kayda some more siblings. Both panted heavily in exhaustion from their hard lovemaking, before Phoenix smiled weakly.

"That was lovely. You make the best sex, Iniabi." Phoenix whispered.

Iniabi laughed quietly and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Why, thank you. I love you so much, Phoenix." Iniabi said.

Phoenix sighed in content and cuddled deeper against Iniabi's body.

"Love you too, chump. I couldn't imagine life without you." Phoenix said.

She smirked as she got an idea. She grunted slightly as she managed to raise herself on her arms and look up at her husband.

"Inny, can we sleep here in the spring? Preferably naked? I'm just so exhausted and I can't possibly move!" Phoenix asked with a lewd grin.

Iniabi blushed and nodded. Phoenix grinned and stoked her husband's member lightly, earning a slight moan of pleasure from him.

"Thanks, Inny." Phoenix said.

With that, she laid her head on Iniabi's chest and immediately passed out from exhaustion, snoring lightly as she clutched onto her husband in her sleep. Iniabi chuckled and ran his hand through her green locks of hair, before giving her temple a kiss and leaning back against the wall and falling asleep alongside her. Both husband and wife slept undisturbed for the rest of the night in each other's arms, as naked as the day they were born, and both wet and warm from the spring water and stream.


End file.
